


there's only me, there's only you

by dontknowjack



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Drabble, Flowers, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Ghost Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Ghost Wilbur Soot, Language of Flowers, M/M, Soft Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), ghost boyfriends !!, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:39:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28823088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontknowjack/pseuds/dontknowjack
Summary: In Wilbur's hands are a bundle of flowers, pale blue shades mixing into dark navy petals. "These are for you!" he exclaims, handing them to Dream.or: ghostbur gives ghost dream a flower arrangement. he's unaware of the meaning.title is from 'la da dee' by cody simpson.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot, Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 13
Kudos: 434





	there's only me, there's only you

The wind ripples through long blades of grass that reach up to his thighs, the sunlight painting bold yellow-gold strokes across the land.

He absentmindedly fiddles with a wheat stalk, tearing it to shreds. He's here, in a field, because he hadn't been able to deal with... everything. He hadn't been able to deal with the eyes that stare at him everywhere he goes, the horrified gaping, the whispers that he leaves in his wake.

It's easier, here, out in the open and _free, free, free,_ so different from the clustered buildings choking the land. It's easier, to just bask in the sunlight and sprawl across emerald-green grass.

It is easier to pretend like nothing's wrong.

He's jolted out of his thoughts by an echoing, but cheerful, "Hey, Dream!"

He turns to see Ghostbur waving, floating across the field to him, in his usual summer-yellow sweater. His hair is tucked into a blue beanie, curls hanging out of it and a smile on his face like always.

"Hey, Wilbur." Dream's voice is quiet, his form reserved, so unlike his alive self.

Ghostbur doesn't mind, he thinks to himself. Ghostbur likes him anyway.

In the other's hands are a bundle of flowers, pale blue shades mixing into dark navy petals. "These are for you!" he exclaims, handing them to him.

Faded green eyes blink, looking down between the warm hands wrapped around his own and up at the grin the older ghost sports. Something faraway in his mind whispers, echoing inside head.

_"You know these, d̵̝̒ủ̵̗c̵̝̆k̷̤̈ľ̸͉i̵̱̓n̶͙̕g̵͈̋! C'mon, what are they?"_

He clutches the bouquet like it'll disappear any moment.

_Flax. Morning Glory, Blue Viscaria. Forget-Me-Not... Blue Violet._

"Fate, Affection," he whispers. "Will you dance with me?" his voice is hesitant, listing out the meanings of the flowers floating in the back of his mind. The meanings that he knows, for some reason, committed to memory. "True love, memories..."

He looks back up at Wilbur. "Watchful and faithful always, I will always be true."

The other looks confused for a split moment, but a smile dawns on his face.

Again. Always.

Forever.

**Author's Note:**

> they're soft ghost boyfriends because i say so okay


End file.
